Nina
Nina is an elemental air fairy and one of the members of The Gems. Personality Nina shares the same personality with Willow Jenks in House of Anubis ''(despite being voiced by the actress). She likes "squee"-ing and trusts people quite often. One of her most notable quotes is "Squee" and "Whoa". Nina loves being a fairy, though she can be quite clumsy—as of in the first time she learned how to fly, she kept falling down. Magical Abilities ''Coming soon.. History Mid-Spring Nina was about to drink some tea, until The Gems knocked the door of her house. She was shocked when The Gems informed her that she is a fairy, and possesses the air element. However, she was also amazed and happy. Later in the finale, she earned her Elemental Gems. Mid-Summer She became close friends with Iris. Nina did not appear in the first episode and stated "Did I miss anything while I was gone for two days? Sorry I went to Britain to visit my mum!" in the second episode. As of in the 13th episode, she became best friends with Diamond. Transformations Elemental Gems Her Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin gold halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent pale pink miniskirt over dark orchid leggings with yellow circle and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a purple ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are sky blue with a gold border. Her nails are painted with red nail polish, and she wears medium violet red eyeshadow. Transformation Gallery Trivia * She was inspired by Louisa Connolly-Burnham, and also voiced. * She was voiced by two people; one being Louisa Burnham and the other being Saoirse Ronan. ** In her cameo, she was voiced by Saoirse Ronan, as of she appeared in the movie, wanted to help the girls fight The Dark One, but The Gems declined her from helping. In episode 8 of season 5, after they met each other, Cinnamon said "Wait, haven't we met?" and Nina replied "Yeah, last year.", and Emerald said "Did I miss something?". Later during the whole seasons 5 and 6, she was voiced by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. * Despite being upbeat and cheerful, she can also get mad easily. ** This was shown in episode 22 in season 5, when The Gems did not accept her plan to defeat the villain, and in episode 3 of season 6, when they had to battle a garbage monster Nina's planned was refused. * Nina is one of the least popular characters, along with Jewel because they "skipped" their transformations, but later become the third popular in season 6. * Her name refers to the noun "La Niña". * She and Diamond became best friends in season 6. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Nina Category:The Gems